


Just Right

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kim Yugyeom, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Yugyeom gets pregnant before their wedding and can't fit into his suit





	Just Right

They had planned this wedding for a year. One full year of pure stress and budget pulling, cake tasting and suit fittings, invites and booking to do, and it was finally here. Their wedding day that meant so much to Yugyeom and BamBam's parents, insisting that they have a traditional wedding unifying the two. Both men had disagreed and told their sets of parents that they didn't need a marriage, but there was no convincing the elders. 

Yugyeom and BamBam were to have a wedding. With both men being of different ethnic backgrounds, it was their choice to have a simple and westernized wedding. Those types of weddings were so simple anyway, much less planning than traditional Thai and Korean weddings. The boys always appreciated the fitted suits and simple black and white colors. Yugyeom had spent a few years studying in America and he had attended a wedding there of one of his close friend's. He had suggested it immediately and BamBam had agreed. 

Yugyeom kind of wished he had gone with a traditional Korean wedding instead. 

There was so much room in Hanbok, the material flowy, billowy, and large, able to hide any abnormalities in one's figure and still make them look normal. Silly Yugyeom. He had chosen to go with a well fitted suit and dress shirt that would fit his waistline and pant fit. He knew he looked good in them so he had no problem at the time. Now he did because there was an issue. 

A huge issue that was staring him right in the face and the mirror in front of him. His rapidly thickening waist had outgrown the shirt he was wearing and was pushing against the buttons of the shirt he had struggled to get on. Yugyeom's suit had been fitted and tailored a month ago to his figure and every detail was accounted for a month ago. A month ago when Yugyeom wasn't even showing. Didn't even know he was pregnant. 

A whole month before the wedding, the wedding they had put so much planning into, Yugyeom found out he was pregnant with seven tests all strewn across his bathroom floor. A strained phone call to BamBam and a trip to the clinic later and it was confirmed that Yugyeom was three months pregnant. He had been showing signs of pregnancy for weeks, even the telltale signs of morning sickness, but the young man had tossed it as stress picking away at his stomach. He had found out when he was in his second trimester. 

Everyone starts really showing in the second trimester of pregnancy, and just to Yugyeom's luck, he was no different. He started showing before he even knew he was and was just growing bigger. His waist had filled out as well as the small belly he was now sporting. With little to no room to change his dimensions and the stitches on his suit, Yugyeom had claimed that he wouldn't need to fix his suit and that he would be fine until the wedding. 

He was wrong. 

Yugyeom must have been bloated that day too because the buttons on his shirt were straining and threatening to burst against his uncharacteristically round belly. Yugyeom has always been stick thin and now he wasn't so none of his clothes were fitting even though he had a ceremony to attend in half an hour. Yugyeom was doomed and his parents weren't going to be very happy when they found out he was pregnant. He was sure they would tell him that he's going to hell for having a baby before wedlock. 

Yugyeom had thrown himself onto the couch in his changing room, face down to the best of his ability with his small bump in the way. For the most part, he was still able to do so, but he wouldn't be able to pretty soon. His shirt was buttoned as far as it could go before feeling uncomfortable and his pants were left unbuttoned, fly open with no shame. Yugyeom wanted to sleep the day away and eat cold noodles instead, something he found increasingly delicious the more he had it, which was all the time. 

A light knock came at the door and Yugyeom grunted loud enough so the person on the other side could hear him. The mystery entry stepped in before closing the door behind themselves, "Gyeomie? What are you doing?" BamBam. It was BamBam.

Yugyeom hopped up as soon as he could identify his soon to be husband and snuck into his arms, burying his face into the shorter man's neck. BamBam had snuck a glance at Yugyeom's face before it disappeared into his shoulder and while he saw no tears, Yugyeom's expression was purely dejected and it had worried BamBam a little. This was their wedding day, he couldn't be this way! 

"It won't fit," Yugyeom explained after a few moments of silence between the two. BamBam had not pried and instead waited for his slightly younger fiancé to speak for himself. 

"What won't fit?" BamBam asked, pulling Yugyeom away so he could look them in the eye. He ultimately didn't need to ask since he could see the problem at Yugyeom's waist. His small bump poked out and strained against the last button to pop over his skin. It looked uncomfortable, to say the least. BamBam silently let his hand wander to the button and palm the small bump that had manifested seemingly overnight. 

Yugyeom whined and leaned back into BamBam, "I can't button my shirt or pants. I have nothing to cover it and we have to go down that aisle together in fifteen minutes for our entire families to see. I look like I exploded," he sniffled, no tears streaming yet. He was trying to prevent that since his older sister had done his makeup.

BamBam comfortingly rubbed his fiancé's arm and placed a kiss on his soft hair. There wasn't really anything they could do to hide the fact that Yugyeom was too big for his suit with such little time left. Spotting the younger's suit jacket thrown messily onto the couch, BamBam reached over and grabbed the thing before throwing it over Yugyeom's shoulders, "What would you like me to do?" BamBam asked patiently, truly wanting to help his soon to be husband. 

Yugyeom shrugged and lifted his head, tears threatening to spill and run down his cheeks, "Fix it? You can't really do anything. Maybe you should bust out of your shirt and pants to match me," the pregnant male suggested, letting a stray hand cup his baby bump. It wasn't that big comparing it to mothers farther along, but it was big for the moment and Yugyeom was going to blow it out of proportion as long as it was a problem for him. 

Looking between the jacket slung over Yugyeom's shoulders and his own, BamBam shrugged his jacket off and tied it around his waist, checking himself in the mirror. He still looked as dashing as ever in his suit and fitted shirt. The jacket tied around his waist didn't throw his look off too much to make him look childish, and he took in to account that the tie of the arms would block the bottom buttons of his outfit. BamBam smiled and turned to Yugyeom, beaming, "Get up, I got something."

Yugyeom did as told, excited to hear that there was a possible solution. BamBam grabbed the jacket and tied the arms around Yugyeom's waist, tucking material where it was needed and shifting what needed to be. Yugyeom watched intrigued at his fiancé's actions and knew where this was going. Finished with his administrations, Yugyeom turned to look in the mirror and did not hate what he saw. BamBam was standing in the mirror behind him and Yugyeom smiled at the older man, "God, I love you. This will work."

"And you doubted me," BamBam teased, hugging Yugyeom to his chest once he was done looking at himself in the full-length mirror. Truth be told, Yugyeom never had doubted him, complete faith that he would find a solution and make Yugyeom smile, "Come on, we have a wedding to get through," he reminded before taking Yugyeom's hand and leading him to the venue. 

Yugyeom obediently followed and his chest was warm and full of love for the slightly older, Thai boy. He was wonderful and perfect and Yugyeom couldn't imagine his life with anyone else. BamBam was the one for him, just right in every way. The father of his child and his almost husband. This was how he wanted to live his life, with someone who wouldn't hesitate to make him feel better and fix his problems. He was happy and still didn't need this stupid wedding to see that. 

Even when both of their parents' gave disappointed looks at how they wore their expensive suit jackets, neither Yugyeom nor BamBam cared. They were just happy to be with each other with the promise of a surprise baby on the way and their lives together forever. Their small family was going to be alright, they both just knew it. 


End file.
